Talk:Who Mourns for Morn? (episode)
Title Does the title in any way refer to the TOS episode, Who Mourns for Adonois? The plots don't seem to match, but the titles seem strikely familiar. I think it is just a play-on-words of "Mourn" and "Morn." Mainphramephreak 13:06, 29 August 2006 (UTC) I updated the summery a bit to include the fact that Odo was the one to find that, in the begining, it was a hologram. Willie 09:41, 15 September 2006 (UTC) Nitpick? Quark (and presumably all Ferengi) here show a lack of appreciation bordering on disgust for gold, in contrast to TNG: "The Last Outpost" where the Ferengi Letek (also played by Armin Shimerman) was very excited to find gold in Starfleet communicators. Also in "Little Green Men" Quark is willing to sell 24th century technology in exchange for gold. Isn't that a nitpick? I mean, whatever happened to the saying: "One man's treasure is another man's gold". It's also a little ethnocentrist to suggest that Quark represents all Ferengi. Gold is worthless, relative to latinum, but still perhaps valuable nonetheless. : I think Quark is justified in showing his lack of appreciation, given that he thought he was about to be getting 1,000 bricks of gold-pressed latinum. Removed Removed note * Dax's loudly uttering "Morn!" upon seeing his holographic image at Quark's is almost identical (and possibly an homage) to the " " introduction made famous by the with whom Morn shares numerous similarities. Overly speculative, especially when you consider that just shouting a name is normally done when shocked. Without a source, we don't need this (or many other removed) speculative homage notes for what are normal sayings or behaviors. --OuroborosCobra talk 23:25, 11 July 2008 (UTC) :I concur with this speculation. The similarities are uncanny. A fat guy at a bar, who's always there, that everyone loves, people greet him like 'Norm', and whose name is an anagram of 'Norm'. It's too close to dismiss. -- 06:30, May 18, 2015 (UTC) ::While it is well cited that Morn is an anagram of Norm, I don't think this specific instance was a homage to Norm, at least without something to cite. Dax reacted in shock to seeing him after thinking he was dead, not to welcome him. 31dot (talk) 09:50, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Removing note I'm going to remove the "Who watches the watchers?" part of the note, since it is actually a reference to "Quis custodiet ipsos custodes?", from Juvenal. Also, do we really need this? * This episode's title is quite similar to that of the episodes TOS: "Who Mourns for Adonais?" 23:47, 23 September 2008 (UTC) :Sounds to me more like it's supposed to simply be a play on Morn and has no relation to TOS episode...even if it is similar it doesn't make any difference. — Morder 00:14, 24 September 2008 (UTC) ::Removed the following nitpick: ::It is unclear why Quark, upon suspecting that the latinum has been removed from the bricks in the cargo bay, is able to smash bricks of solid gold into dust with his bare hands. --31dot 00:46, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Perhaps gold pressed latinum is compressed gold dust, not solid gold? :No. --OuroborosCobra talk 23:36, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Removed a third note I've removed the following as a nitpick: :Inconsistency: Quark makes reference to the low worth of gold twice in this episode, despite previous instances where Ferengi claim to value gold highly. In the Ferengi imply that the federation are inferior because they use precious metals, gold, for something frivolous (communicators). And in mid-20th century Humans offer to give Quark gold in exchange for advanced 24th century technology, an offer which he happily accepts. Although since Quark intended to stay in the mid-20th century in order to take advantage of the opportunity, it could be argued that gold would be valuable to Quark. I suppose the apparent inconsistency could be noted at gold, but I think it's too nitpicky here. —Josiah Rowe 17:23, September 2, 2010 (UTC)